


The Mobrici family's new dad

by WilliahMagala



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: But Not Much, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I love this family, M/M, Maybe a litttle bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliahMagala/pseuds/WilliahMagala
Summary: Just some drabbles/OS about Ermal being a dad with Anita and Libero





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ermal discovers that he is a dad

Ermal was a bit nervous and he felt stupid for being nervous. All he had to do was to pick up Anita and Libero from school because Fabri was working. That was easy. That was very domestic. Not that he minded, he loved the kids, but he didn't feel like he was allowed to do such a domestic thing. They were Fabrizio's children, not his. The more he tought about it the stupidier he felt. He may not be their dad but he lived with them for a year now ! He could do this. Well if he manages to find the school first, he was completly lost. 

  
After 15 minutes of going round and round in circles in Rome's streets he finally found the school. And he was late. Great. He had one job. Thankfully the kids weren't alone, Libero was playing with some friends and Anita was talking with a woman. He got out of the car and walked to Anita and the woman, her substitute teacher if he remembers well, and let Libero play a bit more. Anita gave him one of those big smiles like only her and her dad had the secrets and asked to be lift up. Ermal complied, the little girl liked to be tall. She was going to tell him about her day when the teacher spoke to Ermal :

"Hello, are you Anita's father ? There is something I wish we could talk about."

Ermal's eyes went wide. No, of course no he wasn't her father. Just when he was going to answer that Anita said all proud :

"Yes ! He's my dad and he is a musician and he is cool and..."

The teacher laughed and asked to tell her more tomorrow because right now she had to talk with her dad.

Her dad. 

Ermal was shocked. Anita said that he was her dad. He didn't see that coming. What was he suppposed to do now ? It seemed like he was absent of the world. Life continued but he was like froze. Anita tought of him as a dad. He...maybe he was a dad. He didn't really know. What if Anita didn't really think that ? What if Libero didn't think of him as a dad ? What if Fabri didn't want him to be a dad for his children ? No of course Fabri would like him to be a dad for his children, he was always so happy whenever Ermal took care of Anita and Libero. Still lost in thoughts he only hummed to what the teacher was saying.

“She did great in italian this week but she could use some serious improve in maths. Maybe you could help her more with her homework ?”

“Yes, yes sure. Will do.”

After the teacher left Libero joined them and they went back in the car in silence. After two minutes Libero asked him if something was wrong. The boy seemed truly worried. Ermal stoped the car, took a deep breathand turned to the kids.

“Libero, Anita, do you think of me as your dad ?”

The children looked at each other. Once again Libero was the one to talk.

“Well yes. I mean your dad's boyfriend, you live with us, you help us with our homework and sometimes you sing Anita to sleep. Why are you asking this ?”

“You don't want to be our dad ?”

This time it was Anita who spoke, on the verge of tears. Ermal began to cry. He was a dad. He didn't know when it happenned but he was a dad. Libero and Anita began to panick when Ermal cried, they couldn't understand what they did wrong but apparently they did.

“Of course I want to be your dad. Come here.”

He took of his seat belt and tried to hug them. The position was very uncomfortable and weird but Ermal didn't care. He was the happiest man on earth.  
They arrived home later than planned because of this episode, a worried Fabrizo waiting for them. Ermal didn't send him a message and they should have been home 30 minutes ago. When he asked what took them so long Anita, who was in her new dad's arms, answered :

“It's Ermal, he didn't know that he is our dad. Can we have chicken for dinner ?”

“He is your...Oh, okay. No, we're having pizza. Now go make your homework, Ermal and I have to talk.”

Ermal began to panick. “Ermal and I have to talk.” What was that supposed to mean ? Was Fabrizio mad that his children considred Ermal as their dad ? Did he think that it was too much, too soon ? That it was problem because he didn't love Ermal anymore ? Okay maybe he didn't want to break up with him but still. Once they were alone in the living room Fabrizio got closer to him.

“So...they consider you as their dad...”

“Yes...but if that's a problem for you don't worry I'll tell them to stop seeing me as a dad.”

“A problem ? Why would it be a problem for me ? Is it a problem for you ?”

“No ! No, of course it's not a problem. I love Anita and Libero, they are good kids and I'm happy that they see me as a dad.”

“Oh thank god, I was afraid that you didn't want to be their dad, because I want you to be their dad and to raise them with me and Giada.”

Ermal felt the tears coming again. Fabrizio wanted him to be a part of the children's life. He was so happy. He threw himself at Fabri to kiss him, and they could have done more if a “ewwwwww” hadn't been heard. They parted away from each other when they saw Libero with a disgusted face looking at them.

“You are so gross. Ermal can you help me with english if you're not to busy ?”

The adults were blushing lightly, embarassed to be gaught like that by their son. Ermal left to help the boy and Fabrizio stayed alone in the living room, smiling like an idiot at the idea that his family officialy had a new addition.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Libero and Anita don't want to call Ermal "Ermal" anymore.

It has been two months since Ermal was officially added to the Mobrici family. In the reality it didn't change much of their lifes, it changed nothing to be honest except now Fabrizio could say things like “hey listen to your father”. The children didn't call Ermal “dad” because it somehow seemed weird, they sticked with “Ermal”. But in their minds a lot changed. Now Ermal was more present in Anita and Libero's life, he asked more questions about school, picked them up from school with or without Fabrizio and took them to places as their dad. The man was so happy to have children, maybe not his biological children but his nonless, but also very nervous sometimes. His bad experiences with his dad marked him and he was afraid of doing the same mistakes. But Fabrizio was here to show him that it was okay, that he was doing great. Even Giada accepted him and helped him to educate her children. She was a lovely woman and Ermal totally get why Fabrizio fell in love with her at some point.

Anita and Libero were also very happy to have a new dad. First because it meant that their papa wasn't alone when they were at their mom's, even if there was nearly always people in the house it was good to know that he found someone to be always here with him. Their papa was happier now, more relaxed, maybe because Ermal understood what it means to be a famous singer and so they both have someone to talk to when they have problems. The second reason was that they loved Ermal. He was very nice and funny. He was also smart and helped Libero in english. He was a great musician and Anita liked it when it was him who sing her to sleep, even if she prefered when it was her papa because it's her papa. The man sucked at cooking and took way too much time in the bathroom but overall it was more than okay. The kids were glad to have two dads, even more if the second one was Ermal Meta.

But Anita and Libero had a problem. They still called Ermal “Ermal”. It wasn't a problem before but now that he was really their dad they wanted to show it. But how ? They discussed the matter in Anita's room while their fathers were working in their studio.

“We can't call him “dad”.”

Anita broke the silence.

“Why ?”

“It's ugly.”

“You're ugly.”

Anita sticked her tongue at her brother who just smirked.

“ And it's english.”

“What's wrong with english ?”

Libero was surprised, “dad” may be english but it was simple enough.

“Well Ermal isn't english. So it can't be “dad”.”

“It can't be “papa” either because we already have Papa.”

They stayed silent a bit longer. Until Libero had an idea.

“What about albanian ? Ermal is albanian so if we call him “papa” in albanian he will be happy.”

Anita agreed but there was a problem. They didn't speak albanian, and they couldn't ask Ermal because they wanted to keep it a sursprise. Google translate was the only solution but they didn't have their own smartphones or computers. The only ones were Ermal's and papa's, who were probably working on it right now. But if Anita went to see them and asked their papa for his laptop then they will have it. Fabrizio was weak for both his children but even more for Anita because she was the youngest. When the little girl arrived in front of the door she heard faint music, maybe her papa was the one playing and didn't need his laptop. She knocked and came in, the music stopped as soon as she entered the room.

“Ani ! What are you doing here ? Papa and Ermal are working.”

“Yes but I want to play to dressing games on internet. Can I please, papa ?”

Add some puppy eyes and papa would say yes in a heartbeat. And he did, even if Ermal made fun of him for that.

Once back in her room she gave the laptop to her brother who knew how to use it better than her. The password was way too easy to find, “LiberoeAnita”, anyone who knew their dad could guess it. Google gave them two answers “baba” and “babë”, Libero wanted to go with “baba” but the way the computer said “babë” made Anta laugh so they choose to go with “babë”. They spent 30 minutes trying to get it perfectly, or at least as perfectly as possible.

Later that evening when they were eating Libero dropped the “b-bomb”. Ermal was serving him rice when Libero said it :

“Thanks babë.”

Ermal froze. Fabrizio was a bit confused, he didn't understand what it means. Ermal muttered a weak “what” and Anita, very proud and excited, said

“It's albanian ! We went on google to know how to say “papa”. Do you like it ? Is it good ? Babë, babë, is it good ? Are we saying it correctly ?”

Ermal was going to cry. It seemed like he was crying a lot around the Mobrici, damn them and their cuteness. His children went on google just to call him “dad” in his mother tongue. They looked at him with expectation, waiting to know if their surprise was a good one. It was a wonderful one. Ermal could die of happiness. Fabrizio, who now understood what was happening, was as happy and proud. His children were definitely the best.

“It's perfect, thank you very much.”

Ermal's voice was tight, still fighting tears. He never tought that one day he would have children who would call him “babë” and be on the verge of tears because of that but sometimes fate makes funny decisions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ermal's first Parents/teacher meeting 
> 
> Kudos to Miza for correcting it and improving it !

Ermal was nervous. It was about Anita and Libero. It seemed like every time he was nervous it was about Anita and Libero now.

 

Three hours ago Giada called, she was sick and couldn't go to the parent/teacher meeting at the school tonight. And it was a problem because Anita and Liber's meeting were at the same time. Fabrizio asked Ermal if he wanted to come to one of the meeting, because he's their dad too. Ermal said yes but he was still panicking. Was he really allowed to go there ?

 

Well even if he wasn't he wanted to go to the meeting, to see Anita's or Libero's teachers, to talk to them about his child's results. He wanted to be there. And Giada was more than okay to let him go, he asked her if he could and she just laughed and said

 

“Oh Ermal, of course you can ! You're their babë after all.”

 

Now they had to decide who will meet Libero's teacher and who will meet Anita's. Fabrizio would have liked to go to see both but he couldn't. In the end it's Anita who came to them and asked Ermal to come to her meeting.

 

“There is this girl in my class she won't believe me when I say that I have a babë and that you're cooler than her dad. You have to come so I can show her. Please babë !”

 

How could Ermal say no to this ? He couldn't. Anita has been very happy to know that she could show her babë off. Fabrizio asked Libero if he was okay with him going to his teacher meeting and the boy said yes immediately, happy to be able to spend some time with his papa.

 

One hour before the meeting the fathers went to their room to change and Ermal had some troubles dressing up for once. The first time he dressed to impress with a suit, but Fabrizio said that it was too much for a small elementary school. He had to change four times before he settled down with a simple white t-shirt, a jean, some necklaces and bracelets.

 

They parted aways as soon as they arrived at school, Libero with Fabrizio and Anita with Ermal. Libero leaded his papa to his classroom where his teacher was waiting for the families. While waiting for their turn they talked about football and Libero's friends both happy to finally have the time to be together. Fabrizo didn't mention music once, knowing how sensible the subject was with his son. It was getting slowly better but he didn't want to ruin the night. Eventually their turn came and Fabrizio was very proud to know that Libero was one of the best students of his class, especially in science and english. The little boy complained a little when his father ruffled his hair but he was proud of himself too. He showed his classroom to his dad, explaining what they did and presenting him to one of his new friend.

 

Once they were finished Fabrizio sent a text to Ermal to ask him if they were finished. They weren't so Fabrizio decided to congratulate his son for his good grades with an ice cream. They discussed a lot wile waiting for Ermal and Anita to join them, both grateful for this time together.

 

“Oh by the way Libero, next month there will be a match at the the Olimpico and I'm pretty sure I could get some tickets. Do you want to go to the match ? You could invite Antonio or we could just go together, what do you say ?”

 

“That would be awesome !”

 

Libero felt so happy, not only did he spend most of the evening alone with his dad but he could also go see a match with him ! He didn't know what took Ermal and Anita so long but he was glad it did.

 

The reason why Ermal and Anita were being so long was that the little girl wanted to show Ermal **everything**. The schoolyard, her classroom, her desk, the class' pet Alessandro, the toilets and even the weird spot on a wall. Anita spoke fast, very fast, she was afraid of running out of time. Ermal just listened and asked questions about everything he saw, he hid it a bit better but he was as excited as Anita to be here. He truly felt like a dad right now, going to his daughter's parent/teacher meeting. He nearly forgot his fear of being seen as a “fake” or something. But it came back as soon as they got in front of the teacher. The other man seemed a bit surprised to see Ermal Meta in his classroom to hear about Anita's grades but didn't voice any comments. Turned out that Anita was doing good, maybe a bit too talkative but she was a good student anyway. After that she showed him her classroom and presented him to some of her friends. She also showed him a drawing she made and that had been kept in class because it was the best one. It was a drawing of Ermal and Fabrizio holding hands on a stage with the word “Eurovision” , not well written because Anita was only 5, above them. Ermal felt like he was going to cry. He hugged the little girl and took a picture of the drawing.

 

Ermal was finally relaxing again and chatting a bit with a mom when Anita tugged his hand like crazy. The girl Anita talked about, Sara, arrived with her parents.

 

“Babë, babë, look it's her. Come on you have to show that you're better than her dad.”

 

Ermal excused himself to the mother he was talking to and followed Anita who was already talking with Sara. When he joined her she introduced him like this :

 

“Sara this is my babë, he is a musician and he is cooler than your dad.”

 

Ermal pretended to be embarrassed by this, but in reality he was not. Sara's father looked like a jerk and his wife seemed as alive as the gum in the schoolyard. He smiled politely and waited for them to begin the conversation because he wouldn't be the one to begin it.

 

“So...you're here alone ? Your wife isn't with you ?”

 

“Well I don't have a wife. But I'm not here alone, my boyfriend who is Anita's biological father is in another class with our son.”

 

“Hum...and they let people like you educate children ? That explain a lot of what we've heard about Anita.”

 

That line made Ermals attention really snap to the other man talking. How dare he talk about his daughter like that?!

 

“I'm sorry but my daughter is a lovely little girl and the fact that her father is in a relationship with another man has no effect on her.”

Ermals polite smile never faltered. Ermal couldn’t show Anita that he was angry, he would probably scare the little girl. His words however were dripping with acid and Ermal hoped this man could feel it.

 

He took Anita's hand and left the classroom still angry. How could he ? Who the hell does he think he is? Anita was the best daughter a man could ask for, she was adorable and nice.

 

He was still angry when they arrived to the ice cream shop but the anger quickly disappeared when he saw Fabrizio and Libero  laughing together and he learnt about Libero's great grades.

 

“Another round of ice cream !”

 

“No Libero already had one, he won't sleep otherwise.”

 

“But Fabbbbbri, I didn't get the chance to congratulate him.”

He showed the photo of Anita's drawing to Fabri and Fabrizio promised her that they would go to McDonalds next week to congratulate her. He also told him about Sara's parents and Fabrizio couldn’t help but smile.

 

“You said “our son” and “my daughter” “

 

Ermal blushed a bit, he didn't even realised he did say that.

 

“Well if I'm their babë it's only fair that they are my son and daughter no ?”

 

Fabrizio hummed in agreement and kissed him softly, Ermal kissed him back ignoring the “ewww” in the background.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time ! I hope you will like this new chapter !

Ermal was a bit sad. It was the first time he was going on tour since he lived with the Mobrici and no matter how much he loved his fans, being on stage and seeing his fans, he couldn’t help but feel bad about leaving Libero and Anita. Of course, they wouldn’t be alone, they have their moms Giada and Agata, but they won’t be with him and Ermal won’t be with them. The children explained him that it was okay, they were used to it with their papa, they could manage. And yet the day he had to leave Libero hugged him so tightly Ermal thought he was going to die and Anita was crying and begging him to not leave. He nearly cancelled the whole tour just for them. But he had to think about his fans, who bought the tickets, who are waiting for the concerts. So instead he just kissed them and tried to calm Anita who was still crying in Agata’s arms. He shouldn’t be surprised, it has been the same thing when Fabrizio left two days earlier. Anita didn’t want to let him go and was crying so hard she couldn’t breath and Libero hugged him for 10 minutes straight. It broke their hearts to leave but it was part of their job.

 

Once he was on tour he felt a bit better, he called the children and then Fabrizio everyday to know what they did, he even helped Libero with his homework sometimes. But he missed them all. He wasn’t used to be alone anymore. Of course, there was his band with him, but it wasn’t the same. He wasn’t going to kiss Marco goodnight before cuddling with him until they both fell asleep, he wasn’t going to sing Andrea to sleep before kissing his forehead. And he didn’t want to, especially not the “kissing Marco” part, he had a boyfriend and he loved him very much. He missed Anita hugging him and playing with his hair, he missed Libero explaining architecture to him and talking to him in Albanian with his adorable accent, he missed Fabrizio humming constantly when he was cooking and cuddling him all the time.

 

Fabrizio also explained him the “tour protocol” as he called it. It was simple, call the children everyday and buy them a little something in every town he was. Sometimes it was a doll for Anita or just a small lapel pin for Libero. It didn’t really matter what the present was, the important was to show the children they thought about them. Both Anita and Libero had a whole shelf just for Fabrizio’s gifts and Ermal couldn’t wait to see his presents being added to the shelves. Another part of the protocol was that every evening when he called their children he had to tell them in which town he was, even if they could just check it on internet. He was confused why but didn’t ask.

 

“Where are you now babë?”

 

“I’m in Lecce Anita.”

 

He heard the little girl running somewhere and gasp loudly.

 

“That’s so far away! Are you going to the beach?”

 

“No, it’s too far away sadly.”

 

“Oh, but I wanted you to bring me a shell.”

 

“I’ll manage to bring you one, I promise.”

 

Eventually one day he was too curious and asked Giada why did he have to tell them his location every day. She answered with a pic of a white board in a corridor. There was a huge map of Italy on it with little tacks on it, blue and yellow ones. Ermal recognized his tour’s route and Fabrizio’s. So that was why. He was on the verge of tears, Anita and Libero kept track of where their fathers where, it was so sweet. Below the map there were 2 things written, he asked Giada if he could have a better pic of it. He gasped when he read it, making Andrea jump next to him.

 

_D- 23 until Babë gets home_

_D- 19 until Papa gets home_

 

Ermal was now fully crying, making Andrea panic. His children were pure angels and he loved them so much. He face-called Fabrizio right away, still crying, which worried Fabrizio very much. But when he understood that Ermal just discovered Anita and Libero’s board he relaxed. He even laughed a bit.

 

“Oh yes I forgot to tell you that. Wait a minute.”

 

Fabrizio disappeared for a moment and when he was back he had a slate with him. On it was written

_D- 19 until I see Anita and Libero again_

_D- 23 until I see Ermal again_

“I do that too. I love being on tour, you know that, but I miss the kids, and you. So, we took this habit when Libero was 4 I think? He always wanted to know where I was and when I was going to come back. I’m glad they do it for you too.”

 

“Me too.”

 

Ermal was still crying. Andrea was looking at him unsure of what he should do. She he awkwardly patted his hair and left. Thank you Andrea, you’re doing great sweetie.

 

23 days later Ermal was back home and welcomed by a screaming Anita. She refused to stop hugging him all afternoon, thank god she wasn’t too heavy and Ermal could hold her, otherwise it would have been very complicated. He was also showered in drawings they made. He never felt happier. He was finally around his family. He took out all the presents and was very relieved to see that they loved it. He bought a snow globe to Anita and he maybe made a mistake when he saw her shaking it so hard he didn’t know if he was fearing that she was going to hurt her wrist, break something or punch someone. He proudly looked at their shelves later, now that his presents were added. Now he felt like he was truly part of the family. More than when Anita said that he was her dad for the first time, more than the first time Libero called him “babë” and more than when he went to a parent/teacher meeting with Anita. Now he was included in one of their things, one of their traditions, and he loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading !


End file.
